Many users access the Internet through a variety of channels and use a variety of Internet browsers. Internet browsers are frequently updated with newer versions offering further features and greater functionality for the users. Web developers and websites may want to take advantage of the new features and functionality to allow the websites and web pages to provide the greatest impact to the user.
Although web pages may be developed to take advantage of newer versions of browsers, there can also be a need to continue support for older versions to allow users with previous versions of browsers to render the pages without any missing functionality. In some cases, users may not realize that the browser they are using is out of date and wonder why websites and web pages are not being displayed properly and are missing functionality.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved method and system for determining browser compatibility with electronic content such as websites and web pages.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.